Birthday Surprise
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. Lucas has a birthday he will never forget.


**AN: Hey, guys! So this one-shot is part of my 'series' of one-shots. Throughout the month of December, I will be posting a new one-shot every day (or at least try to) for the month of December. All of the one-shots will be different shows and movies. This one-shot was actually supposed to be posted yesterday, but I got really busy and completely forgot to post this, but here it is. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

* * *

 **Birthday Surprise**

 **One-Shot**

The kids were gone for the weekend, thanks to his mother and stepfather. They had offered to take the two little munchkins for the weekend so him and wife could celebrate his birthday. Lucas smiles thinking about this birthday weekend, this has been the first time that him and Peyton would be alone since their youngest, Deacon had been two years ago. Has it really been two years since they have had some alone time. Well, yes, it has been two years since the pair have been alone together. The past two years have been filled with many, many crazy things. For one, Lucas and Peyton had to focus Deacon more because they had discovered that Deacon had type 1 diabetes. It was ten months after he was born that they had discovered the diabetes. They went to the doctor and had discovered their little boy had diabetes. Ever since then, they have been making sure that nothing happened to Deacon. When his mother and stepfather had first suggested that they take the two kids for the weekend, Peyton and Lucas had been very reluctant to not be around Deacon for two days, but then again, Karen and Andy knew what to do. Finally, they had agreed to let Sawyer and Deacon stay at their grandparents. Lucas and Peyton didn't feel like going anywhere for his birthday weekend, mainly because Peyton happens to be eight, almost nine months pregnant. Lucas really didn't want to go anywhere because he didn't want anything to happen. Peyton's first two pregnancies had been rough, bedrest for both of them. When Lucas first learned that Peyton was pregnant for the third time, he made sure that this pregnancy was going to be as easy as possible on Peyton. Since, he had enough money from the now four books he has sold, he was able to take the next year off. Well, technically he would still write, but he would do it at home and he would normally do it when Sawyer and Deacon were taking their naps. So far, he has gotten half of a new novel done, but right now is not the time to be thinking about that. When the pair had learned tha they were going to be parents again, they had decided that they would move back to Tree Hill. Lucas and Peyton had had a very long discussion about whether or not they would stay in New York. Yes, New York had been nice, but both Lucas and Peyton wanted their children to grow up in the place that they had grown up in. So with that they packed their things and moved their family to Tree Hill. At the same time, Karen and Andy along with Lily had moved to Tree Hill. They were a family again. Lucas couldn't have been happier. Now here is he, finally having a weekend alone with his wife for the first time in two years and it will probably be the last time they will have alone time after the twins are born. Yes, the twins. Lucas and Peyton were shocked to find out that they were expecting twins, but they couldn't be more happier.

"Peyton!" Lucas shouts as he walks into the house after a quick run. "Peyton! Where are you?"

"Lucas!" Peyton shouts. "In the living room! In pain!"

After he hears 'in pain', Lucas dashes to the living room where he finds his wife kneeling next to the couch and gripping her back. He is immediately at her side.

"What's going on?" Lucas asks.

"My water broke," Peyton breathes. "You need to call Brooke, and Haley, and your mom. You have to set up the birthing pool. I just want to go lay on the bed. Okay?"

"Are you sure that you don't want to go to the hospital to have the twins?" Lucas asks, carefully helping Peyton stand. "The hospital will be a much easier to have the twins. You know, where there are professionals and everything they need if something goes wrong."

"Lucas," Peyton says through clenched teeth while squeezing Lucas' hand. "Multiple doctors have cleared us, we have had a smooth pregnancy, we have been preparing since I was two months pregnant. I know you are nervous that something is going to happen, but I can tell you that nothing is going to happen. We are just going to have our babies and then we are going to be a family of six."

"Okay, Okay," Lucas says, helping Peyton into their bedroom and onto the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Just call Brooke, Haley, and your mother," Peyton says, taking comfort on the bed.

"Okay," Lucas says, moving to leave the room.

"Wait," Peyton says, stopping Lucas in his tracks. "I need you to come back here. Make the calls from here."

"Alright, alright," Lucas says, rushing back to the bed. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Lucas quickly makes his way back to the bed and gently lays on the bed. As soon as he is on the bed, Peyton immediately wraps herself around him, gripping his body tightly. Lucas waits a few minutes before grabbing his cell phone. He makes the quick calls, obviously calling Brooke first. In no time, she is here running into the bedroom.

"Oh, P. Sawyer, I'm here," Brooke rushes into the room, immediately over to her best friend. "What can I do P. Sawyer? Don't worry, I have Julian working on the birthing pool. He's setting it up in the living room, but it's gonna take some time. Alright?"

"Just stay here," Peyton breathes. "And make sure Lucas doesn't move."

"You heard her, Lucas," Brooke smiles at Lucas.

"No moving," Lucas says, slightly moving his arm.

"Lucas, Peyton grumbles. "You are moving your arm. No moving."

"Sorry, babe," Lucas smiles.

"This is going to be easy. This is going to be easy," Peyton repeats, gripping Lucas' every now and then, mainly when the pain would hit her. "This is going to be easy… Oh god, Lucas we never agreed on names."

"Don't worry about it, babe," Lucas chuckles. "We can figure out their names after they are born. Let's just get them here and then you can worry about their names, okay?"

"Whatever you say, baby," Peyton softy says. "I can't wait till they are here. How long do you think it's going to take?"

"I don't know," Lucas admits.

"I hope soon," Peyton smiles.

* * *

 _Nine Hours Later…_

"Baby A is out, time 12:01 am on May 20, boy!" The Midwife shouts. "Baby B is out, time 12:02 am on May 20, boy!"

"Lucas," Peyton breathes. "They're boys. We have two boys! Oh my gosh, Sawyer is going to be the only girl."

"That she is," Lucas smiles. "Relax, sweetheart, you've had a rough nine hours."

"Luke," Peyton says. "The boys were born on your birthday."

"That they were," Lucas smiles.

"Here are your boys," The midwife says, giving one baby to Peyton and one baby to Lucas. "Congratulations."

"Luke," Peyton says, looking from her babies to her husband. "I know what I want to name them."

"Yeah," Lucas says. "What would that be?"

"Well, this little guy," Peyton says, referring to the baby in her arms. "Is Nathan Eugene. And the baby in your arms can be Keith Larry. If you are okay with that?"

"I love those names," Lucas smiles. "Welcome to the world Nathan and Keith."

"Happy birthday Nathan and Keith," Peyton smiles before looking at Lucas. "Happy birthday, Lucas."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Go check out my other stories. -JuJuB7**


End file.
